De un Juramento Inquebrantable y una Dracosirena
by Runa E.V
Summary: Zabini sabía que debería hacer algo. Draco estaba por cometer una locura. Y, sin embargo, miren al Whisky de Fuego ahí, tan delicioso, mucho más amable que su compañero de casa. "Te quiero, Whisky". Zabini abrazó la botella. Draco cometió una estupidez.
1. Te quiero, Whisky

**Autor: **Runa D., la única e irremplazable.

**Género: **_Intento_ de humor.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias: **Sí, soy rubia. Sí, soy de ascendencia europea. Pero no, no soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes son suyos de sí y de nadie más. Yo sólo los tomé prestados. Este fic puede contener OoC, incoherencias monumentales y tetas falsas. Si les molesta, mariposa mariposa a leer otra cosa.

**Notas varias de la autora: **¡Feliz 2011! Espero que este año les vaya genial. En fin, gente, esta es una idea ridícula que originalmente escribí para otro fandom. Luego reaccioné y me di cuenta de que en HP la podría hacer más creíble. Mucho más creíble. Y aún así esto de creíble no tiene nada, así que simplemente disfruténlo.

* * *

**I**

* * *

A veces los adolescentes podían ser tan estúpidos, se dijo a sí mismo Draco Malfoy. Era domingo a las tres de la tarde y él recién abría los ojos. Tenía una cruda de camionero que ni te cuento y la cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallarle. Maldijo en voz muy baja al estúpido whisky de fuego y a sus estúpidos encantos etílicos.

A su lado Blaise Zabini lo miraba con cierta (ojo, sólo _cierta_) preocupación. La tarde anterior, en el paseo a Hogsmade, se habían metido en el Cabeza de Cerdo con unas identificaciones falsas, tres bolsas repletas de galeones —cortesía de Malfoy, por si lo dudaban— (y escondiendo cualquier indicio de que eran estudiantes en la mesa del fondo de la taberna) y se habían dedicado a beber cual peces en el río. Eran cuatro (Crabe, Goyle y ellos dos) y la verdad es que el único que se acordaba gran cosa era él.

_Sobre todo_ recordaba un pasaje de la parte anterior. Uno que podría meter al heredero de los Malfoy en un buen embrollo.

—Oye, Malfoy, se supone que mañana tienes que hacer algo muy importante —dijo Zabini a su _resacoso_ compañero.

—¿En serio, Zabini? —preguntó él mientras se masajeaba las sienes, las cuales parecían latirle de la manera más dolorosa posible—. ¿Qué, exactamente?

Blaise suspiró.

—Verás, no sé si recuerdes, pero ayer... —Y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Fred y George Weasley se habían metido al Cabeza de Cerdo. Vamos, era su último año en Hogwarts y querían disfrutarlo como es debido. Tanto ellos como su inseparable amigo, Lee Jordan, estaban dispuestos a acabar con cualquier bebida alcohólica que se les pusiera en frente.

Y rato después, mucho rato después, ya estaba más que picados. Lee veía a los _cuatrillizos_ Weasley ir de un lado al otro con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Y entonces fue que éstos se fijaron en el grupito de Slytherin que veía muy feliz. Los gemelos se acercaron, dispuestos a joderlos un rato o gastarles alguna broma.

—¡Eh, hurón! —llamó Fred a Malfoy, que parecía ser el que estaba más ebrio.

El aludido se giró hacia ellos, enfocando sus rostros con incierta precisión.

—¿Qué quieres Wes... Wis... comadreja cabeza de... de zanahoria? —preguntó Draco con dejo hostil. Dejo que se veía mitigado, y mucho, a causa de la lentitud con la que conseguía vocalizar bien.

El gemelo mayor se detuvo a pensar cuidadosamente. Lee Jordan y George lo observaban en ceremonioso silencio. Los Slytherin lo observaban también en un silencio lleno de respeto. Todo el bar lo observaba... Ah, no, el resto de magos en el bar estaban borrachos como una cuba y ruidosos como una banda de Heavy Metal.

Se oyó desde el otro lado del local un grito de guerra y un ebrio lanzando su botella de whisky de fuego hacia el cantinero.

—Te queremos hacer una proposición —explicó el Weasley mayor.

Las serpientes los miraron durante largos minutos.

El cantinero contraatacó al borracho tirándole su escoba cual jabalina.

—¿Qué _poprochisión_? —trató de preguntar el rubio—. Digo, _profoshición_... No, no, _protosishión_... —Imposible. Rayos, su lengua se había desconectado del todo de su cerebro.

El trío de Gryffindor se observaron unos a otros, como pensando en una buena respuesta. Lee dirigió sus ojos hacia Fred, quien a su vez desvió la mirada hacia George, quien al mismo instante se fijó en Lee.

—¡Toma eso, so hijoputa! —se oyó chillar al borracho cuando comenzó a lanzar botellas de ron de grosella a mansalva.

... Nada. No había ideas.

—¿Qué _prosopoción_? —preguntó Zabini metiendo baza en la conversación. Acto seguido, se bebió el contenido de su vaso de whisky de un trago. Draco hizo exactamente lo mismo. Y Crabbe y Goyle los imitaron.

—Estamos _esssshperando_ —presionó Malfoy, arrastrando más de lo debido la segunda palabra. Su voz sonó al siseo de una serpiente. De una serpiente ebria.

Más silencio por parte del gemelo mayor.

—Nosotros queremos... —comenzó a decir George. Se quedó mudo unos segundos, tuvo un chispazo de genialidad y continuó hablando, con una sonrisa algo alcoholizada bailándole en los labios—. Nosotros queremos proponerte algo muy sencillo: Te retamos a que no eres capaz de disfrazarte de sirena y pasear así por todo el castillo.

Draco enarcó, como pudo, una rubísima ceja.

—¿Quieren que me _disssshfrace_ como un selkie o un merrow? —inquirió un estupefacto Malfoy.

—No —respondió el menor de los gemelos—. Queremos que te disfraces como una sirena de las colonias de... de... Roma.

—Grecia —lo corrigió de modo automático su hermano mayor.

El "príncipe de Slytherin" (así denominado por Pansy y algunas otras chicas de su casa) se quedó pensándolo. Por un lado, era total y absolutamente ridículo; él era un Malfoy y no debería rebajarse a andar por ahí vestido como un ser inferior. Por otra parte, esos Gryffindor lo estaban retando y, vamos, un reto en un bar es cosa seria, era su deber de adolescente ebrio cumplir con lo propuesto.

—¿Y qué gano yo?

Los tres lo pensaron con detenimiento. Fred le echó un repaso a las facciones afiladas, casi finas de Draco. Tenía un rostro que se asemejaba mucho al de una chica. Además era de contextura bastante delgada, como algunas de las chicas aristocráticas que habían venido de Beauxbatons el año anterior para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mmm... algo bueno podría hacer con eso.

—Probarías tu masculinidad —contestó el pelirrojo mayor, teniendo serios problemas para pronunciar bien la última palabra. El Slytherin enarcó la otra ceja. Estaba funcionando, por lo que decidió continuar—, la cual, por cierto, está en entredicho a causa de tu pinta de niña.

El joven aristocrático se paralizó. Crabbe y Goyle ladearon sus cabezas sin saber si debían golpear al pelirrojo o tener iniciativa propia y reírse. Blaise aguantó estoicamente las ganas de lanzar la alcoholizada carcajada.

¿Pinta de niña? ¿Él?, pensó el rubio picado en su etílico orgullo de gallito de corral, ¡jamás!

—_Essshtá_ bien... —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Zabini lo miraba tan fijo como podía en aquel estado—. ¿Te arriesgarás a la vergüenza pública porque sí?

Malfoy pareció reaccionar un poco.

—Él tiene razón... comadrejas.

Los gemelos y Lee, algo sorprendidos de que Zabini tuviera un cerebro debajo de aquel cabello negro, se encogieron de hombros en un rápido cambio de táctica.

—Oh, bueno —comenzó a decir Lee.

—Si no eres lo bastante seguro de tu mas-cu-li-ni-dad como para cumplir el reto... —continuó diciendo Fred.

—Mejor ni siquiera lo intentes, pequeño huroncito —completó George con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su gemelo antes de agregar—: ¿O debería decirte _huroncita_?

Ah, no, eso sí que no, se dijo a sí mismo Malfoy. Esas comadrejas de pacotilla iban a saber quién era Draco Malfoy.

—Acepto —replicó, apretando sus puños.

Malditos cuatrillizos Weasley y su amigo... no, sus amigos los gemelos Jordan.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Fred—. Ahora vamos, tenemos que hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable.

El joven heredero ni reaccionó, pero Zabini paró la antena. ¿Eso no era...? Ay, diablos, ojalá Draco fuera lo bastante astuto como para no picar con eso.

—Creo que es lo mejor.

Pero al parecer no lo era.

George hacía de testigo. Comenzaron a hacer toda la ceremonia de rigor, utilizando los vasos de whisky de fuego a modo de copas de celebración. Fred y Malfoy entrelazaron sus manos derechas, mientras Lee servía y servía whisky en el vaso de Blaise, a ver si con eso se mantenía tranquilo.

—¿Juras que cumplirás el reto impuesto sin rechistar el día lunes después de las clases, Malfoy? —inquirió Fred en tono solemne.

—Sí, juro.

Una primera lengua de fuego salió de la varita de George y entrelazó sus manos.

—¿Juras que te disfrazarás de sirena, con todos los accesorios, el maquillaje y partes femeninas artificiales que ello implica?

—Sí, juro.

Una segunda lengua de fuego salió, cual serpiente, y se unió a la primera.

Al parecer, nadie en el bar se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, a pesar del resplandor rojizo y cálido que despedían los hilos de fuego.

—¿Y juras que te pasearás disfrazado por todo el castillo de Hogwarts y, si no te atrapan, también por los terrenos del mismo?

Blaise sentía que debía hacer algo para impedir esto. Algo en su interior le decía que Draco se estaba metiendo en el mayor problema de su vida y que podría llegar a costarle muy caro. Pero ahí estaba su whisky, tan fiel y tan delicioso, que lo trataba con una calidez que Malfoy jamás tenía con él.

—Whisky, te quiero —dijo Zabini en voz baja abrazando la botella.

—Sí, juro —dijo el otro Slytherin en el tono de voz más decidido que podía emplear borracho.

La tercera lengua se entrelazó con las anteriores, sellando así, el Juramento Inquebrantable entre el Slytherin y el Gryffindor.

* * *

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

Lo primero y más importante, los selkies (Gran Bretaña), las sirenas (Grecia) y los merrows (Irlanda) son Gente del Agua, como la que vive en el lago de Hogwarts. No me los inventé, salen en Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos.

Segundo, ya antes Fred y George han intentado hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable (con Ron, más específicamente), por lo que no sería raro que lo intentaran de nuevo.

Tercero, yo sé que quieren mandarme unos reviews muy bonitos, así que háganlo. Prometo actualizar rápido.

Gracias por haber leído. ;)


	2. Lo que tú digas

**Autor: **Runa D., la única e irremplazable.

**Género: **_Intento_ de humor.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias: **Sí, soy rubia. Sí, soy de ascendencia europea. Pero no, no soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes son suyos de sí y de nadie más. Yo sólo los tomé prestados. Este fic puede contener OoC, incoherencias monumentales y tetas falsas. Si les molesta, mariposa mariposa a leer otra cosa.

**Notas varias de la autora: **A una de mis lectoras le dije que máximo actualizaría el viernes. Es sábado y de verdad me disculpo por la ligera demora. Además quería agradecer los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo es mucho más corto que el anterior, pero sirve de antesala para el último, que es más largo (y tiene más estupideces). Diviértanse leyéndolo.

* * *

—¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?

El alarido lanzado por Draco Malfoy, alumno de Slytherin del quinto curso de Hogwarts, se escuchó por todo el castillo, sus terrenos y, tal vez, por toda Escocia. Tan fuerte fue el grito que Crabbe y Goyle saltaron alarmados de sus camas y se cayeron al suelo en un patoso intentó por espabilar.

El rubio estaba histérico. ¡Ese imbécil de Zabini! ¿Cómo no lo había evitado? Es decir, de sus gorilas-guardaespaldas podía esperárselo, porque con suerte les daba el cerebro para pasar el curso con el mínimo indispensable, pero, ¿Zabini? ¿Soy-un-bastardo-jodidamente-listo Zabini? No, él podría, no, no, es más, él TENÍA EL DEBER de haberle detenido.

—Cálmate, Malfoy, y piensa en un buen plan —le dijo el moreno.

—¿Calmarme? Mañana deberé hacer el ridículo delante de todo el jodido colegio vestido de sirena y ¡¿tú me pides que me calme, Zabini?

Draco iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, presa de una mezcla de resaca e histeria. Nervios. Vergüenza. Y furia. Sobre todo furia. Esas comadrejas hijas de la gran puta de la iban a pagar. Y el sangresucia de Jordan se jodería con ellos.

—Ya juraste, Malfoy, así que no te queda otra opción que...

—¿Que qué? ¿Que conseguir el maldito disfraz y ponérmelo? —lo interrumpió Draco sin ninguna clase de cortesía. Sus modales de la alta sociedad se habían ido a tomar por culo.

—Bueno, sí.

El aristocrático muchacho soltó una especie de rugido y sintió las casi irrefrenables ganas de tener tirar cosas a las paredes y hacer un berrinche como cuando era pequeño.

—Cálmate. Pensemos en algo —pidió Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron, dándole la razón.

La serenidad de Zabini, en complicidad con que el dar de alaridos lo había tranquilizado, logró que el Slytherin se sentara en el borde de su cama a meditar un poco mejor la situación. OK, entre el ridículo y la muerte prefería el ridículo, eso era obvio. Así que, bueno, si no había forma de romper un Juramento Inquebrantable, ¿dónde podría conseguir el disfraz de sirena?

Formuló la pregunta en voz alta.

Zabini se encogió de hombros, Crabbe y Goyle se miraron como diciendo que ellos tampoco sabían. La llevaban mal.

—Yo sé dónde conseguirlo —dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de ellos.

Los cuatro se giraron, sobresaltados.

Pansy estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, una mano en la cadera y una sonrisita de sabihonda que se reservaba sólo para sus compañeros de casa. Su pelo negro le caía sobre un lado de la cara, tapando una parte de su mueca burlona.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Parkinson? —preguntó Zabini en tono cortante.

Ella se rió.

—La verdad sí, pero hasta Snape escuchó el alarido de Draco y me pidió que viniera a ver qué estaba pasando —explicó—. Así que... necesitan un disfraz de sirena, ¿eh?

Ellos asintieron con vehemencia.

—OK. De verdad siento que no quiero saber para qué, así que omitamos esa parte. Sobre lo de conseguirlo, Sophie tiene uno de una fiesta que hicimos hace como dos años —continuó diciendo la muchacha—. Puede que la... ehm... parte de abajo le quede un poco estrecha, pero se puede solucionar, lo mismo que la cola. Ah, y en cuanto a la parte de arriba, ni se preocupen. En la revista corazón de bruja sale un artículo fantástico para hacerte crecer los senos.

—¡No me vas a colocar senos de verdad, Pansy, te lo prohíbo! —restalló Malfoy en el tono más autoritario que podía emplear. Era de una larga estirpe de Sangrelimpias, tenía dignidad. Y no iba a dejar que su más-que-amiga-menos-que-novia destruyera a golpe de varita eso último que le quedaba de orgullo.

Parkinson bufó y rodó los ojos.

—OK, haz lo que quieras, pero si te mueres yo no lloraré en tu funeral. Aunque podría enviarle a tu madre una corona de flores muy mona...

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse de vuelta a la sala común.

—Tres, dos, uno... —murmuró.

Entonces un grito de su más-que-amigo-menos-que-novio la hizo girarse.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! —exclamó el rubio, mandando su dignidad a dar un paseo—. Haremos lo que tú nos digas.

Dios, qué gusto daba oír esas palabras de boca del principito de las serpientes, rey de los obstinados. Pansy habría dado mil galeones y hasta más sólo para poder escucharlo de nuevo y grabarlo.

Soltó una risita. Aquello del "haz le que quieras" siempre funcionaba con los hombres. Y pensar que el resto del colegio la consideraba tonta. Era una Slytherin, por Dios, y encima una chica. Podía manipular a los chicos cuanto quisiera, a veces incluso a _ese_ chico. Aunque no muy seguido, la verdad.

—¿Lo que yo diga? Suena bien, Draco, pero —hizo una pequeña pausa para evitar reírse— no sé, tú mismo me lo acabas de prohibir.

Se encogió de hombros.

Draco la miró fulminante.

—Te lo _desprohíbo_. Ahora sálvame la vida porque no quiero irme a criar malvas junto a Diggory.

Pansy rió. Podría acostumbrarse a eso de verlo desesperado a causa de su orgullo.

—Vale. Iré a pedirle el disfraz a Sophie y mañana ya veremos cómo disfrazarte después de las clases —indicó la morena.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a un hosco Malfoy junto a sus compañeros de cuarto. Aquello de dar órdenes le estaba gustando. Mucho. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para agradecérselo a las comadrejas.

* * *

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

Sí, sí, muy chico y Pansy no parece Pansy, pero yo tengo mi teoría: Los Slytherin son, según las características que nos da J.K., inteligentes, decididos y manipuladores, ¿verdad? Entonces, por consecuencia lógica, Pansy **_es _**inteligente, decidida y manipuladora. Y así decidí pintarla yo. Tan simple como eso.

Ahora, sean lindos y mándenme un review, ¿vale?


	3. ¡Pose! ¡Pose! ¡Pose!

**Autor: **Runa D., la única e irremplazable.

**Género: **_Intento_ de humor.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias: **Sí, soy rubia. Sí, soy de ascendencia europea. Pero no, no soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes son suyos de sí y de nadie más. Yo sólo los tomé prestados. Este fic puede contener OoC, incoherencias monumentales y tetas falsas. Si les molesta, mariposa mariposa a leer otra cosa.

**Notas varias de la autora: **Último capítulo. Estoy orgullosa de haber escrito algo de más de un capítulo. De verdad que sí. En fin. Como siempre, quiero agradecer a mis lectores, tanto los que me han dejado review como los que se mantienen en las sombras. Ahora disfrútenlo.

* * *

Lunes en la tarde. Las clases por ese día habían finalizado y nuestros cinco Slytherin protagonistas se encontraban metidos en el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto curso en plena operación "Sirenio". Crabbe y Goyle estaban haciendo guardia en la puerta para que a nadie se le ocurriera hacerles una visita, mientras que Pansy y Zabini transformaban a Malfoy en una suerte de sirena andrógina.

Disfraz, maquillaje, senos falsos cortesía de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Uñas acrílicas rosa pálido para que se asemejaran a las de una dama. También iban a colocarle una peluca larga y dorada, pero ya que él de por sí tenía el pelo platinado, habían desistido de ponérsela.

—Te ves... bien —dijo Parkinson al detenerse a contemplar su obra maestra. Verle le causaba un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de sí quería reírse hasta llorar, la otra estaba indignada de que la dignidad de su "amigo" se viera mancillada de aquella manera.

La víctima de aquel desastre levantó una ceja, escéptico, y se dirigió al espejo más cercano: El del cuarto de baño.

Zabini y la muchacha se miraron. Era cuestión de segundos para oírlo comenzar a gritar improperios.

Pasaron los segundos.

Nada.

El chico salió del baño, lívido, logrando así que su ya de por sí palidísima piel se volviera del color de la cera.

Llevaba puesta una tanguita verde, mas su trasero iba cubierto por una larguísima cola que terminaba en una aleta. Con suerte podría caminar. En la parte de arriba traía una especie de bikini dorado relleno con los senos falsos que le había incorporado su amiga. Por ello, además de apenas poder caminar, encima se le moverían las tetas cada vez que diera un paso. Fantástico. Para finalizar el conjunto, Pansy había maquillado su rostro tal y como el de la sirena del baño de prefectos. Estaba ridículo.

—Deja que te tome una foto y sales —dijo la morena. Draco la miró con ganas de matarla—. Oh, por favor, ¡he vivido dieciséis años sólo para este momento!

Malfoy gruñó. De no ser porque Zabini sabía que el heredero la quería, hubiera pensado que estaba a punto de cruciarla.

Dejaron que la prefecta se saliera con la suya y Malfoy inició la caminata hacia la deshonra y la vergüenza máxima. Cruzó los pasillos de los cuartos, desde los cuales salían a tropel los estudiantes sólo para observarlo estupefactos y llegó hasta la sala común. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

Los estudiantes que, hasta segundos antes habían estado riendo, charlando y jugando, se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Un gélido silencio se apoderó de la estancia, precediendo a las sonoras carcajadas que comenzaron a retumbar por la mazmorra. Los mayores lloraban de hilaridad, los más pequeños se reían apenas intimidados por la altiva y furibunda expresión de aquel muchacho disfrazado de sirena.

Unas cuantas chicas de tercer o cuarto curso, que hasta el momento habían estado jugando con sus cámaras mágicas para subir luego las fotos al "MagicBook" (red social de los magos de clase alta, por supuesto. Si los muggles podían tener el _feisbuc _o como se escribiera, ellos también), dejaron de posar entre ellas y enfocaron al heredero. Iban a tener un millón de comentarios cuando las publicaran. ¡Serían famosas!

—Venga, Draco, cabeza en alto y expresión orgullosa. Eres un Malfoy —murmuró Pansy para darle ánimos. Él la escuchó y le dirigió una fugaz sonrisita cómplice. Ella se la devolvió, un poco sonrojada.

El Slytherin atravesó la sala común a paso tan firme como el disfraz se lo permitía seguido de una andanada de flashes. Salió hacia los corredores del castillo, territorio neutral, por decirlo así. Zabini y Parkinson intercambiaron una mirada de "¿Lo sigues? ¿Lo sigo? ¡Lo seguimos!" y fueron tras él.

Pisándoles los talones, media casa de Slytherin salió a tropel y los acompañó. Muchos trataban de tomar los mejores ángulos del rubio. Ja, ahora cualquiera se creía paparazzi.

No hace falta mencionar cómo reaccionaban los alumnos que lo veían pasar, ¿verdad? Lloraban de risa, se desternillaban a su paso, algunos incluso le lanzaban silbidos y exclamaciones a lo camionero-style. Todos se iban burlando como mejor podían. ¿Y Malfoy? A sabiendas de que sus amigos estaban ahí atrás (aún más, ¡toda la casa de Slytherin estaba con él!), apoyándole, cada vez iba sintiéndose más y más seguro. Total, qué importaba si los demás se reían. Él era Draco Malfoy y, había que admitirlo (la gran mayoría del plantel femenino podría dar fe de ello más tarde), hasta vestido así resultaba sexy. No al estilo de Jhonny Depp, tal vez, pero sí en un sentido más... más él.

Hasta las comadrejas gemelas esas se quedaron en una pieza cuando le vieron llegar al Hall del castillo con una arrolladora (y aparente) seguridad en sí mismo y la tranquilidad de una brisa de otoño. Justo detrás de él, todo ser vivo en el castillo que tuviera una cámara que funcionara ahí, tomaba fotos como loco. Incluso Pevees, el poltergeist, había robado una de las tantas que había confiscado Filch y se estaba avocando en esos instantes a captar el mejor ángulo del muchacho.

Un sangresucia, probablemente Gryffindor, comenzó a cantar:

—_Modélame así dando la primera..._

—_¡Pose! ¡Pose! ¡Pose!_ —corearon una horda de hijos de muggles—. _¡Pose! ¡Pose! ¡Pose!_

¿Querían poses? Les daría poses.

Exhibiendo su sonrisa más sensual (no podía negarlo, AMABA ser el centro de atención) comenzó a posar de la forma más viril que podía. No importaba que pareciera una chica, se movía y modelaba como el más macho de los machos.

Se disponía salir hacia los terrenos, entre los grititos de emoción de algunas muchachas que acababan de conectar en sus cerebros las palabras Draco-Malfoy-En-Tanga-Paseando-Por-El-Castillo. Una hasta comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. En fin, que estaba a punto de salir hacia los terrenos, a riesgos de que los selkies del lago lo confundieran con uno de los suyos y trataran de casarlo en matrimonio con algún príncipe de la especie, cuando todo el barullo a sus espaldas se silenció de pronto. Parecía que le habían quitado el volumen al mundo.

—Casi me da miedo preguntar, señor Malfoy, pero ¿qué significa todo eso?

La voz gélida, el aura de furia, la capa negra ondeando a causa del viento que entraba por las ventanas (y que tanto estaba refrescando las partes privadas del vástago de los Malfoy): Era Snape. Era Snape a tan sólo unos instantes de demostrar sus dotes de mortífago en el castillo. Pansy y Blaise sintieron una punzada de lástima por lo que se le vendría encima.

El chico se tensó. Todo él, incluso la cola de sirena falsa. Se volteó, sintiendo que sus piernas de pronto se habían vuelto de cemento, únicamente para contemplar el rostro inexpresivo de su profesor preferido y jefe de casa.

—Profesor —llamó una chiquilla como de segundo antes de que la sirena travestida comenzara a hablar. Snape la miró indicándole que continuara—. Antes de que lo mate, ¿me da un par de minutos para tomarme una foto con él?

El profesor de pociones levantó una ceja.

Pansy y Zabini hicieron lo propio.

Los tres estaban completamente estupefactos.

La chiquilla le dio su cámara a una amiga, se colocó al lado de Malfoy, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y sonrió. El Slytherin mayor también esbozó una sonrisa, de aquellas que Corazón de Bruja calificaría como "tan arrolladoramente sexy que te romperá el corazón". La otra chiquilla tomó la foto. Después la primera se fue con su compañera, mientras murmuraba algo de hacer de esa su foto de perfil en MagicBook.

Snape recuperó el habla y el aura de mortífago en ese instante. El shock había pasado. Bueno, casi. Repitió su pregunta.

Draco intentó hablar, pero sólo le salieron una serie de sonidos guturales y espantados de la garganta. OK, ya había cumplido su parte del juramento y era más que evidente que no se moriría ahí mismo, pero a juzgar por la cara de asesino en serie que se gastaba aquel hombre, no dudaba de que muy pronto estaría tres metros bajo tierra viendo crecer a los gusanos.

—Profesor, es que... —trató de explicar Pansy, trabándose en el intento.

—Señorita Parkinson, sé que usted es una excelente prefecta y miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, pero la verdad es que en esta ocasión no me interesa lo que tenga que decir —la cortó Snape—. Quiero una explicación por parte del señor Malfoy. Y más vale que sea buena.

—Sería bueno que vayan al lago, profesor, a las sirenas sólo se les entiende hablando sirenio o cuando se está debajo del agua —sugirió uno de los gemelos Weasley con tonito burlón.

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

—¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley! —bramó el profesor, perdiendo un poco demasiado los nervios—. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, los quiero en el despacho de Umbridge en exactamente diez segundos, o yo mismo me encargaré de que Slytherin no gane la copa de las casas este año.

—Si es por eso, pues da lo mismo, gracias al Cararrajada nunca la ganamos —replicó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

Algunos de los Slytherin que habían ido a ver el espectáculo asintieron dándole la razón.

—Buen punto, entonces... ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Los tres al despacho de Umbridge! ¡YA!

Ese último grito les indicó que ya Snape no estaba para coñas y se apresuraron a cumplir con lo dicho.

Poco tardaron en llegar al cuartel general del viejo sapo. Ésta salió a recibirlos con su eterna sonrisa, pero la borró con brusquedad al posar sus ojos en Draco. Se podría decir, incluso, que estaba por darle un infarto. Si era así, todo Hogwarts amaría al heredero. Sería un héroe. No, esperen, los gemelos se quedarían con la gloria y a él lo seguirían odiando. Vaya mierda.

—¿Puedo saber qué es esto? —inquirió señalando a Malfoy.

Dolores Umbridge llevaba muchos años odiando cualquier cosa que se asemejara a un ser humano como los que hizo Dios, pero que no lo era. Odiaba a los gigantes, los centauros, los semigigantes, las sirenas, los homosexuales y los travestis. Y en ese momento, segundos después de que sus ojos recorrieran la ahora femenina figura del muchacho, anotó a _las sirenas travestis_ en su lista de odios irracionales.

A los lejos se escuchó el gemido casi orgásmico de Filch cuando, al atisbar la expresión de horror en los ojos de la Inquisidora, supo que podía ir sacando los grilletes y alistando la sala de tortura. Malfoy no pasaba de esa noche, sobre todo porque no era un secreto que al conserje le iba el BDSM.

—Es lo mismo que yo pregunté cuando le vi, Umbridge—dijo Snape apareciendo de la nada. Su voz sonaba tan glacial que daba hasta escalofríos.

Al oírle, los otros dos muchachos sintieron unas gotas de sudor recorrerles las sienes.

—Mejor siéntese, profesora, que esto va para largo —dijo Pansy.

Para hacerla corta, en palabras de Zabini, explicaron lo que había sucedido en el Cabeza de Puerco (jó, ya se imaginaban la detención que les pondrían por eso), que los gemelos se les habían acercado y lo del Juramento Inquebrantable. Mientras más iban avanzando en la historia, más sombría era la expresión de los profesores.

—Y ahora estamos aquí, conmigo vestido como la sirena del cuadro del baño de prefectos —finalizó Malfoy intentando controlar sus nervios.

Snape y Umbridge se miraron el uno al otro. Luego dirigieron la vista hacia los jóvenes Slytherin y después se volvieron a mirar entre ellos. Una sonrisa divertida cubrió los labios de aquella mujer. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para mantener a esos demonios en detención por el resto del año escolar.

Claro que, y esto ella no lo sabía aún, el año escolar de los gemelos estaba a punto de finalizar.

* * *

Bueno señores, gracias totales por haber leído hasta acá. Déjenme un review con su opinión (buena o mala, crítica o halago), para saber qué tal resultó la tremenda estupendez que es esto.

Y nota interactiva prohibida por las normas: Si alguien quiere un dibujo de la Dracosirena, diga "Yupiyei" en el review o en un PM. Se lo mandaré cuando lo termine. ;)


End file.
